RIP
by Puritina
Summary: Fiona has murdered Holly J and has to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Is anyone else BORED to DEATH right now? I am. Anyways I wrote a horror story one time about Fiona and Holly J and somehow, someway it got deleted so I'm going to try my hardest to re-write it. It's probably going ot turn out different but whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

Broken- Chapter 1

Fiona's POV

I must be crazy for thoughts like this to come out of my mind. I was going mad. Every minute, every second, was eating me alive. I knew that Holly J was going to knock on the door any minute now and I knew what she was going to say. She wanted to be with Declan. She would earn money and fly out to Yale and see him. I love Holly J. I'm in love with Holly J and Declan can't have her. But obviously she's not a lesbian so I can't have her either. What did I do from there? Some people would say you get over it and move on but I had a different mindset. I was going to kill her. If I killed her no one but the angels in heaven would have her.

No! I couldn't do this to her. Why would you kill your best friend? Well why would I kill my best friend is the real question? Haven't you heard, I'm crazy? I'm dramatic and psycho and I can't fight it any more so why not just go with it? Thoughts about this became stronger as she knocked on the door. Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to kill my best friend because she wanted to be with my brother? Yes, I guess I was. Pulling out a large knife from the kitchen I gripped it tightly. The smooth blade shined in my hand. I walked over to the door and opened it quickly hiding the knife behind me.

"Hey Fiona!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi." I said with a small smile. But it was hard to smile when you knew you were going to kill your best friend.

"Well I got the money so I'm going to fly out and see Declan and-" Before she could say anything more I plunged the knife into her back. She screamed out in pain but her scream died down a little. A puddle of blood covered the floor as her body started shaking. I walked over to her and kissed her now cold face.

"I love you Holly J. Rest in peace." I said.

So why did I do this you may ask? Because, I'm crazy.

I knew that my Mom was going to walk through these doors any minute now but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone to have Holly J, even if it meant that she had to die. So as you can see I'm crazy, and a killer. Stay away from me.

**Yeah maybe the story didn't quite go like this but whatever. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok, so originally I wasn't going to post another chapter for this but I decided why not. I have major writers block for that story. Anyways hope you enjoy and sorry that Fiona is so out of character. Also I wanted to thank RandomStoryGirl for telling me that I posted the wrong chapter. Sorry about that!

Nervous- Chapter 2

I stared at her lifelessly body for a few minutes before realizing what I had done. My heart started to beat faster than the speed of light as I grabbed her body and dragged her upstairs. My mom would be home soon and I had to think of something. Where was the best place to hide a dead body anyways? I shoved her into the closet and sighed heavily then ran down stairs to clean the blood up. As I was about the throw away a paper towel of red blood my Mom opened the door and my breathing hitched.

"Oh hi darling." She said, with the same cheerful tone Holly J had before she died.

"Hey Mom." I said nervously.

She looked at me with concern for a few minutes.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yes, of course I'm fine." I said faking a smile.

She smiled back and sat on the couch.

"Well come sit I have so many things to tell you." She said. I threw the paper towel away quickly before she could see it.

I sat down on the couch uncomfortably as she started to tell stories about people she met and what she did today. It felt like hours were passing by but it was in fact only minutes. Holly J's scream played over and over in my head as my mom kept talking.

"Why did you kill her Fiona?" Someone said.

I looked at my mom in disbelief thinking it was her who had said that.

"What did you say?" I asked, as my eyes widened a bit.

"I said do you want some popcorn." She said, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Oh, umm no thanks." I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ok well I'm going to have some." She said getting up from the couch.

How could she not tell that I had killed someone?

**So I'm not really use to writing horror stories so this probably sucked but please review anyways. Should I continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This story is only going to be 5 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy, it probably won't be that good sicne I'm not really good at writing horror stories but enjoy anyways. Also, I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

Fiona's POV

As she stared to talk, all I could see was her mouth moving. I was in my own little world. A horrible world filled with the screams of Holly J, my best friend.

"Honey, are you ok? You're turning a bit pale." She asked me in a worried tone.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. What was I supposed to say? Hey mom! I'm actually not ok because I just killed my best friend! I nodded slowly, trying to ensure her that I was fine. Yet my heart was beating too fast. Sweat began to drip down my forehead and I could feel my temperature getting hot. Yup, I was just fine...

__"AHH!" I heard a voice screech. It was painful, enough to make my ears bleed.

"What was that?" I snapped my head to the right, but no one was there.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" She asked, touching my head, "And why are you so hot?"

But again her voice wasn't as loud as the screams. I gave her a nervous smile, "Nothing, I'm fine."_  
><em>

But she still continued to stare on me. My heart beat increased even faster than before. I stood up, "I-I think I just need some sleep."

I walked away, heading up the stairs. My legs felt heavy, just like my heart. When I finally opened the door, I bounced onto the fluffy mattress. I let a hoarse cry escape my lips as I held my pillow close to my mouth. The close door was closed and I was thankful for that, knowing that I couldn't bear to see Holly J's dead body. What had I done?

I wasn't left alone with my thoughts for too long. I heard tiny footsteps come up the stairs and before I could do anything the door opened. I knew it was my mother, no one else lived in the house. I didn't say anything, letting silence suffocate the room.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." She told me, sitting on the bed.

Oh how much I wished she would let me be, "I'm fine." I told her in a sharp voice.

"No, you're not." She said rather bluntly.

My mouth closed together rather tightly at that. She was right, I wasn't ok.

"I have something that will cheer you up." She told me.

"What's that?" I asked, already knowing it wouldn't cheer me up. Unless she had a time machine, I was screwed.

She had a large bag in her hand. I could tell it would be something from some fancy store that I loved so much. Maybe even something I had been dying to get. But at that moment, I didn't care.

"I got you some new clothes, and a new straighter!" She smiled.

"Thanks mom." I told her.

"You're welcome. I'll just hang up the jackets in your closet." She said, and without wasting anytime she got up from the bed.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. She opened the closet door and a blood curdling scream escaped her throat, "Fiona! What's going on?!"

"I killed her mom! I'm sorry Holly J! I'm so sorry!" I cried, letting the tears escape my eyes without a fight.

**Eh? Not really my best work but I tried. Tell me what you thought of that. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hi you guys. I wasn't going to continue with this but then I thought, _people really like this story so I shouldn't just leave it undone. _After all, I don't like when people do that. Please go on my profile and read the Author's Note when you are done with this. It is VERY important. Hope you enjoy.

_Fiona's POV_

_"I-I don't understand y-you did this?" She said, as small tears dripped down her face. She couldn't if look me in the eye. Instead she stared at the floor._

_"Mom, I don't know what came over me! How will I get out of this?" I cried._

_She sighed, "I don't think there's any way to."_

_I remained silent._

_"What would lead you to do this? To kill Fiona!" She screamed crying even harder._

_I looked at the floor my face pouring, "At first it seemed like a good idea."_

_She sighed heavily not knowing what to do._

_"We have to call Declan." She said._

_"NO!" I screamed._

_She took out her phone and I smacked it out of her hand._

_Terrified she grabbed her phone, "What are you doing?"_

_I walked toward her slowly, "M-mom we can't tell him."_

_"Fiona. He has to know." She said sternly._

_"Can we wait a little while?" I asked her._

_She nodded slowly, "But not too long."_

_I sat back down on the bed and so did she._

_"The police will come, we must tell them. We need to make up some kind of story." She spoke softly._

_I nodded my head slowly._

_"So, when they do come we will tell them that she had committed suicide. Make a fake note." She ordered._

_And I did._

**So how was that? I didn't think it was that good but you tell me. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:Hey you guys! What's up? So did any of you guys know that they had game fanfiction? Well yeah, I just found out. Anyways, for any of you guys who read my other fanfic stories just know that I haven't been able to update because I have been at Las Vegas which by the way you have to pay for internet connection. Umm..other than that I have nothing else to say besides read and enjoy.

Fiona's POV

Hours had passed since my Mother had found out about this. She said that tomorrow she would call the police about Holly J. She said that we would tell them that we found her dead and brought her here but, when I woke up in the middle of the night it seemed she had been planning to do something else.

Mom's POV

I was scared. More scared than I had ever been in my entire life. To know that my daughter was capable of...killing someone made me sad. Why had she done it? More importantly what was I going to do about this? I knew that I had to turn her in. Yes, she was my daugher and I love her. Oh, I love her so much. But, she can't be trusted and she needs help. I dailed Declan's number carefully as my hands started to shake. I wondered how he would take this shocking news.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

He answers and I could feel my tounge becoming dry and tears coming out of my eyes.

"Hello?" I heard Declan say. He sounded tired.

"Declan, b-baby hi." I said as tears poured out my eyes now.

"What's wrong Mom?" He said with a force filled with concern.

"Fiona, she has killed someone Declan. She killed Holly J." I said, the words rushing through my mouth.

"What?" He practically screamed.

"Yes, it's true. I think I should turn her in." I said, as I waited for his response anxiously but he said nothing. He just cried harder than I had ever heard him cry.

"H-how could she?" He kept muttering, his sobs filling the silence.

Fiona's POV

That was all I needed to hear. My own mother wanted to turn me in. I couldn't stay here. Not just in this house, but in this world. I needed to go away. So I ran down the stairs knowing exactly what I was going to do.

Mom's POV

"My Holly J...s-she's gone." He cried even more.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." I said.

"W-we had so much g-going for us mom." He cries.

"I know baby, I know." I reply.

Silence.

"Well should we do?" I asked him. I knew that it would be my decision but I just didn't know what to do.

"We c-can't turn her in Mom." He said, still crying softly.

"You're right...we can't." I said.

More silence.

"Honey I'm going to go. I'm sorry." I said, not bearing to be able to hear him cry any more.

He hung up. I could tell how broken he was, even if Holly J and Declan had broken up he still loved her.

I sighed heavily and got up to go get a drink.

Fiona's POV

I grabbed the knife from the kitchen and examined the shiny it. It's blade shined so bright, just as it had when I...well you know. Tears started to trickle down my eyes. I didn't want to. But I had to. It would be best for everyone if I just died. As I was about to stab myself with the sharp knife my mom walked downstairs and was shocked to see me like this.

"Fiona...baby what are you doing?" She asked.

"I heard you Mom. You hate me! You want me to go to jail!" I sounded like a crazy person.

"Honey please don't do this." She said walking closer.

"Come any closer and we both die." I threatened.

"Honey, I can't let you die." She cried.

"Mom it would be better for this family! I've always been the drama queen. I've always been the one who put this family through so much. No one cares about me!" I cried.

"I care about you baby I do." She said softly but I wasn't listening any more.

I held onto the knife tighter and with out a moments thought I brought the knife to my heart and shoved it in there. I fell to the ground. Unable to breathe anymore. It was done. I was done.

The End

**So this was the last chapter. What were your thoughts? I really DO NOT like horror stories but hey, it was just a thought. I know Fiona is probably OOC in most of these chapters but I couldn't have done it any other way. Thanks for reading and review. Tell me you honest opinon. **


End file.
